1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable lower edge seal assembly for securing over the lower edge surface of an exterior door and can adapt to doors of different thicknesses whereby to secure a seal between the lower edge surface of the door and the floor or a door pedestal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various sealing components are known and which are attachable, in most cases, to a lower edge surface of the front or rear face of an exterior storm door whereby to secure a seal between the lower edge surface of the storm door and the floor or a door frame pedestal. It is also known to provide an angle strip member whereby a seal may be located along the lower edge surface of the door. A disadvantage of these sealing components is that they often break as its securement is not sufficiently rigid because the sealing strip member is secured only to the door bottom edge surface or to one angle edge thereof. Another disadvantage angled sealing members is that they are sometimes difficult to install and wear out or break during usage because they are continuously scraping the floor or a threshold when the door is opened and closed.